


Miss Bialik & Mister Parsons

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim and Jim always felt the necessity of competing with each other like rivals causing them to loathe each other. One time, they accidentally slept together causing some changes with how they see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots

“I am sorry, but don’t you think it’s better if we execute our transactions as soon as possible?” Mayim dissented Jim’s proposal during the meeting.

“I think that it is better that we assure the quality of our service to the people instead of prioritizing on how early we can start giving them our service.” Jim countered.

The two holds a significant part in the company with all the ideas they contributed for the development of their firm. They were both an asset yet, their simultaneous significance in the company generated a competition between them. It was inevitable for them to argue and take things personally making them hate each other.

As for this instance, the other board members sided his idea over hers — giving him more bragging rights, making her feel insecure and annoyed with him.

-

Jim and his secretary went to Mayim’s office. His secretary laid a folder on her document as he confidently stood in front of her. Mayim glared at him as her jaws hardened.

“What the hell is this?” She asked.   
“Why don’t you see it for yourself?” He replied. She remained her grumpy face as she browsed through the folder. It was Jim’s promotion documents, however their positions are of the same level, he gets more benefits than before.

“What do you want me to do?” She raised her eyebrow. “Thanks to you.” He uttered. “What?” She replied. “If you didn’t share your silly idea, they wouldn’t realize that I’m as worthy as you for the promotion.” He joked aiming to annoy her. She was speechless in anger as he walked out of her office.

“Gaaah!” She uttered in anger and slammed her table as soon as he left her office. He enjoyed how it annoyed her.

—

Mayim vented out to her friends leading them to invite her out to the bar to keep her mind off him.

Few moments at the bar a group of people entered surprising Mayim and her friends to see Jim and his friends.

“Seriously?!”  
“What a bummer.”  
“Is he following you?”

They complained upon seeing him. Mayim grunted in annoyance.

She ignored him and his company. Despite that Jim saw her and her friends, he decided to ignore her as well and went to their reserved booth.

“I need more drink.” Mayim uttered and drunk all the liquor on their table.

She continued ranting to her friends over Jim and how annoying he is to her throughout the night while they all drank some more alcohol. Suddenly, Jim and his buddies went to their table.

“Hey girls.” He greeted, they glared at him. “Woah. Okay. Calm down. Just wanna ask if you want a drink?” He asked.

“We can buy our own drink.” Mayim countered.

“Well, I got promoted so I am treating everyone a drink. If you don’t like, then fine.” He replied and smirked at her.

His friends gave her friends some special drinks.

“Wait. You know what? Fuck you. We don’t need your drink.” Mayim told him as she stopped his friends.

“Hey, Mayim. You’re so hot right now you need to chill.” Jim’s friend, Kunal, told her. “I’m not talking to you.” She retorted.

“Woah. Don’t talk to my friend like that.” Jim told her. “I can talk to anyone the way I want to.” She replied.

“Okay. Why don’t you fight me to prove your point since you seem to be proving a point.” He suggested. “I’ll be more glad to hit you in the face right now.” She retorted making him chuckle.

“Chill down, girl.” Kaley assisted her.

“How about a drinking game? The one who remains standing gets a bragging rights.” He suggested.

“That’s unfair! She’s tipsy already.” Melissa reacted. “Come on, girl. These boys are such an ass.” Kaley assisted her.

“No.” Mayim insisted. “I accept your challenge.” She told him, thrilling his friends. “Competitive!” They cheered. They gathered around their booth and prepared a bunch of spirits.

“Just because I drank already doesn’t mean I’ll be that easy.” She trash talked him. “Well. Just because you’re a girl doesn’t mean that I’m going to go easy on you.” He talked back. “Cocky.” She uttered.

“First shot!!” Johnny spun the bottle and pointed to Jim. He took the first shot. They began the consecutive shots and both remained standing after quite some shots. Jim started to feel a bit tipsy. Their friends cheered for them after every shot. Every spirit they take gets heavier, they saw how both of them struggled to tolerate the alcohol and since Mayim had a tipsy head start, she got knocked out first. On another story, Jim dropped right after her as well. Their friends cheered as the two gets knocked out right after one another.

—

Light blinded Mayim’s eyes as she slowly opened it. She moved a bit but hangover from alcohol seemed to torture her head.

“Ugh.” She groaned. Suddenly, her attention diverted into something else as she realized she was lying down naked next to someone. She slowly looked up and her blood rushed as she saw that she was lying next to Jim.

“Oh my God!” She kicked him off the bed.

“Aw!” He groaned as he fell to the floor. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” He complained and massaged his bed.

“Why the hell are you here?! Why are we naked?! Oh my goodness. What is this?” She grabbed a used condom lying in the bed and threw it at him in disgust.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Are you really wondering what happened? We had sex.” He replied.

“Gross! Don’t even say it!” She retorted. She crawled to him with her blanket wrapped around her body. “Ugh!” She uttered as she covered her eyes upon seeing his hidden areas.

“You! Nobody has to know about this. Get me? NOBODY.” She commanded him. Jim found it funny to see her in complete disgust.

“Okay.” He chuckled and looked at her dirtily. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked seeming to be so disgusted.

“Nothing. I just remember what happened last night.” He began to irritate her. Her mouth slightly opened in repugnance. “How dare you.” She uttered. He enjoyed it the more that he feels the disgust in her.

“You’re very symmetrical.” He continued. “Shut up!” She tried to stop him. “You know, you perfectly fit here (his palms)” He talked about her booty.

“Gross. Stop talking about my body and get out.” She retorted. He smirked at her making her feel worse. “Get out!” She yelled at him. He chuckled and stood up flashing his bare body to her.

“Ugh!” She moved her sight away and threw his clothes at him. “Put some clothes on and forget this ever happened!” She told him. He immediately put his clothes on. Mayim stayed at the bed covered with nothing but her sheets.

“Let’s do this again sometimes.” He said and smirked at her before he left the room.

“Get out! Out!” She yelled and threw a pillow at the door.

Mayim felt so disgusted as it sank to her that she slept with the man she hates so much. It damaged her ego and now she is worried he’ll make fun of her after that incident.


	2. Discreet Flirting

Mayim was running late for their 11AM meeting, she ran to the meeting room as quick as possible. As soon as she entered the room, Jim paused from discussing, the board members paused for a while surprised by her tardiness.

 

“Good morning, miss Bialik. You’re late.” Jim reminded her and smirked secretly making. She lurked her eyes around the faces of the members trying to figure out if they had a hint of what happened to her and Jim but luckily, they didn’t seem to have an idea.

 

“Well. I’m sorry I’m late.” She apologized and took a seat.

“Looks like you had a great night.” Jim joked making her eyes slightly grow. “No. Just… Proceed.” She tried to stop him from starting to make her discomfort noticeable.

 

Jim smiled as he turned around before he resumed discussing. She got her eyes on the summary folder of his presentation and avoided looking at him for it makes her recall what just happened to them recently.

 

“…I don’t think it would be a harm to our company to put the money…” He began. “…in and out…” He uttered and looked at Mayim making her extremely uncomfortable. She was stunned while the other board members suppressed their curiosity with how odd the two were that moment. “…the company.” He continued.

 

“So, any comments? Suggestions? Reactions?” Jim asked upon finishing the presentation. Her sight remained focus on the documents but her mind was completely distracted. “…Miss Bialik?” He took her attention making her struggle to suppress her distraction.

 

“Uh…” She gulped. “Uhm. Well… I think… That… It is… Acceptable enough.” She replied trying to make a relevant comment.

“Acceptable?” He replied.

“You mean the in and out…” He tried to make a second meaning. “…of the money?” He continued. Her eyes slightly grew and her neck felt stiff.

 

“Aside from that… Yeah. The circulation of the finance. Yeah.” She uttered struggling to suppress her distraction.

“Well then. If there aren’t any further comments, shall we end this?” He asked. The board members agreed and started to leave the room, Mayim stayed for a while.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” She told him. “What are you talking about?” He played clueless. “You’re making things so uncomfortable! Damn you.” She complained. He made a side smile and took his bag. He leaned slightly towards her causing her to bend back slightly.

 

“Don’t worry. No one will know that we had sex.” He whispered. “Sex.” He repeated and walked away. “You didn’t have to say it that way.” She uttered as he left. “Damn it.” She cursed silently.

 

—

 

Jim continued roasting Mayim with his jokes about the one time thing they had and it irritated her, yet, he can’t be too harsh on him for she fears he’ll spill their secret.

 

She ambushed him in his office. “Hey!” She sounded as if she is about to say something very important. “Jim, seriously. You have to stop texting me babe!” She complained and threw a crumpled paper at him. He chuckled.

 

“You know I’m just kidding right?” He retorted.

“I know but I have a boyfriend, you know that, right?” She countered. He raised his eyebrows in agreement. “I won’t try to tear you and your boyfriend apart. Chill. You’re not my type.” He smirked.

 

“HOW DARE YOU.” She replied in offense.

 

He stood up and strode closer to her, she felt uncomfortable as she was clueless of what he was about to do. “Why? Do you want to be my type?” He asked flirtatiously as he cornered her in his desk. She pressed herself as hard as she could at the desk to keep a distance from him.

 

“Okay…” She uttered and slowly pushed him away. She walked a bit away from him leaving him to where he was currently standing. “You’re making me so uncomfortable.” She grumbled. He rejected her accusation and pointed out that she was the only one putting malice on everything between them.

 

“I mean, I cannot blame you. You just had sex with a very attractive man.” He bragged.

“Don’t push it.” She retorted. “Girls are drooling over me.” He replied.

 

“Well it’s not working on me.” She countered and raised her eyebrows. He smirked and looked away as he felt thrilled and challenged with her.

 

“Yeah sure. Talking like you’re super hot.” He started ridiculing her again. She glared at him as he looked at her from head to toe as if he’s judging her looks.

 

“Nope.” He uttered. “How dare you.” She reacted.

 

“Your breasts aren’t that big…” He continued annoying her. “How dare you!” She punched his chest. “Aw!” He groaned. “Fine! Wanna hear something nice? You’ve got nice ass.” He confessed. “Flattered?” He asked but she just glared at him in annoyance.

 

“You’re so conceited you think you’re so hot and perfect when your-“ She paused and tried to recall what his junk looked like to insult him but it was impeccable. “My what is what?” He demanded her to continue. “Is… Uhm… I don’t wanna… It’s… the least thing I wanna touch… Or…” She stammered. He knew she can’t depreciate his thing knowing he’s aesthetically pleasing and it’s good in size. “…You know what? It’s not even worth talking about! I’m wasting so much time here. I’m out.” She ended her stammering and walked out.

 

Jim found her effort to conceal her attraction for him adorable and cute. He didn’t really like her ever since but he realized that she’s very mysterious and interesting after some time of thinking about her since that night that they slept with each other. 

 

He wanted to know her more and the fact that they were used to hating and competing on each other will make it hard for him to be able to know her deeper, yet, it thrilled him.


End file.
